User blog:Otherside86/Epic Rap Battles of History: Pinkie Pie vs. Nimbus Quasar
Deadpool vs. Boba Fett in Epic Rap Battles of History inspire me in a rap battle between the party planner Pinkie Pie and the gothic artist Nimbus Quasar. Character vs. OC. Comedy vs. Tragedy. Comedian vs. Goth. Pie :Oh, it's my turn? Well, Okey Dokey Lokey. I barely know about you as you know the Pony Pokey. :But do you guys honestly think I would loss to this fraud? This two-bit imitation of my big sister, Maud? :Don't be silly. I've kept them laughing ever since I was a filly. My Pinkie Sense knows you come rapping when my spine is feeling chilly. :I got multiple gags, you get so easily annoyed. Doing temp work for Sir Sheath and odd job with Technoid. :You're a creep, I'm so happy. I'm cute, you're so sappy. Mad cause you saw crummy shows with your pappy? :I won't leave til you smile. Cross my heart and hope to fly. But instead, I'll take that cupcake and stick in your eye. Quasar :I must be careful what I'm watching, cause your snacking makes me way sick, and your jokes are like your old pal, Discord. Sticking basic. :I'll slap that grin off of your mouth if you don't cut communication. Girl, who you calling "creep"? You're a sweet shop mutation. :You're made of bubblegum with a cotton candy mane. Your heart is pumping coffee with the peanut for a brain. :Little Miss Pinkamena needs to go back to clown school. Cause your purpose in life is just playing the town fool. Pie :Whoa, look at those wings on your back, with feathers so black. At least we know who to blame when our corn's under attack. :For bringing back the most grim plays and literature anyone's ever saw, you get a few lines of dialect, and one of them is UGH! Quasar :I don't need a lot of words. Least none are really dumb. I can tell that your lungs are producing helium. :All you want to do is grin. I rather feel dread than skitsofrantic with a bottomless hole in his head. Pie :Who you calling skitsofrantic? You pretend you're a trooper. The macabre is your passion, man. What a Party Pooper. Quasar :You think your cherrychanga's hot, but you ain't got any flavor. You should've choose to leave your work all to Cheese and Party Favor. Pie :When they told me you break dance, and they say that I'm random, seems I gotta go pointblank when I pull the Party Cannon. :So don't talk to me about technique. Anyone can do parkour. But if I must compare to the Method Mares, you're a hit NEVERMORE! Quasar :I'm an artist, you're a joke. You got half the skills I got. I'll take out with just one touch. "A genius" you are not. :And I'll call Minuette about you're new cavity. She's getting bored of boring you and prefers the Master of Gravity. :Now take lesson from a genuine performer who's got the flows. My team's well equipped, my reflexes are quick, I'm a raven among crows. :Everybody knows you're lowbrow humor's finally taking its toll. Now it's about time we shut that Pinkie Piehole. Category:Blog posts